Echo Echo
Echo Echo is a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, he has a Nemetrix predator named Ampliscreech. Appearance Echo Echo is a small white alien whose body is a living amplifier. One of the most noticeable features is a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with the number 10 on it, that connects to his ears, that look like headphones. (It is possible that for the real species, the number changes to the clone's number when he duplicates himself, in order for them to keep track.) In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Omniverse appearance but with his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien eyes, his legs are less stubby and his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Best Birthday Bash by Ben, Ben 10,000 as Echo Echo looks the same as present Ben's appearance, but with a full body suit similar to Grey Matter's in Omniverse. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but he wears black cuffs on his arms and black pants. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, and his headphones don't have black lines on them. Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. He also has the ability to duplicate himself, not unlike Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without hampering the rest. Interestingly, his clones do not weaken with number. Their power stays the same. His cloning capabilities seem limitless.They are made from silicon. He can also fly. Echo Echo also found the ability to overload enemies with sound in Ben 10: Alien Armada. By biting enemies, sonic waves instantly flooded his enemies' ears and stunned them for 6 hours and/or melted their brains. Atomic Echo Echo and Cryo Echo Echo were also introduced. Echo Echo is revealed to be immune to sound based attacks in John Smith 10, due to his headphones. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance but has his ''Omniverse ''ears. He reappears in Prom of Power to stop a crazed group of fans. He cameos in Target: Rath to go ultimate. He is used by all three Bens in Heroes Divided, Good Ben goes Ultimate. The Aliens He is Swampfire's best friend. Ben 10: Infinity He now has his UAF look but he wears a light green shirt and black shorts.He still has a square head. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his ''Omniverse appearance but with his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien legs. He first appears in It's...Echo Echo Time! as the main alien of the episode. In You Are Begging For Trouble, he goes ultimate. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he fights MAL.W.A.R.E. and later Rook being possessed by the latter. Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix He looks like his AF and UA self. Albedo 10 Appearences Season 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 1 Season 1.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United Tomas 10 Echo Echo is an upcoming alien in Tomas 10. He will appear in an episode of Season 6. Ty 12 Infinite Alien Echo Echo is the second alien Ty ever turns into and is one of the first 12 aliens in his Infinitrix playlist. He first appears inInfinitrix, part 1. Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *To Z or not to Z *Space Sewers (goes Ultimate) *Revenge of the DNAliens *Negative Revenge (goes Ultimate) Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Echo Echo looks like he does in AF/UA but he wears a fully green jump suit (Like Grey Matter's). He first appeared in Off to Collage wear he stoped Sixsix and Sevenseven from destroying Ben's classroom. Ben 10: Generations *He first reappears in "This Day Just Get's Worse" as the first alien of the Series. He fights the Null Void Monster and wins. Dex 10 *The Space Watch Attack? Thorn 10 Echo Echo has a bigger chest, darker shade of green eyes, a shiny black body and its mouth and green spots are blood red. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Echo Echo has cuffs similar to the belt Shocksquatch wears. He first appears in The Revolt Rises, where he fights a Plutonian, until Kevin uses the Null Void Projector to trap him in the Null Void. Appearances *The Revolt Rises Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *10.10.11 *Enter the Dagons Part 1 *Enter the Dagons Part 2 John Smith 10 Echo Echo was unlocked after scanning the villain Sonogram. Appearances *Crunch Time (first appearance) *Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) (goes Ultimate) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Winston) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by John and x2 by Ultimate John) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special Galactic Battle *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *"I Decree" *Duel of the Fates *Trip to Naboo (by Metal John) *The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) *Metal John (episode) (by Metal John) *Ultimate Weapon (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Battle Part 2 (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Fight (first re-appearance) (x2; used by Ultimate John and by clone 2 & 3) *Leaf 12 (used by Ultimate John) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (used by Ahmad) *Doctor in the House (used by Ultimate John) *Human (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *Caldia (goes Ultimate) *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch *Ghost of a Battle (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *Darkness and Power (Drone by Phantom) (goes Ultimate) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) (By Ahmad in John's body) *War with the Titans (by clone 2) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Echo Echo first appears with Ripjaws, after the fusion alien Echojaws is split. Appearances *Break In (used by Shinra) *Travel (JSXFF) *Blessing of Artemis *Junkyard *Forgotten Capital (goes Ultimate) Alix- United Heroes It is said to appear in this form Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Season 1 *Dr Animos Mutation (First re-appearance) Season 2 *Omni-Overload(x2) Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Party Time (First Appearance by Brandon) *An Extreme Favor (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Jetray) *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 *Cube Town *The Bounties Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA BTNE He appears in the Cannonbolt Fest special, and duplicates himself in order to have a backup. He also appeares in Part 5 of BTNE: Invasion, to escape capture. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Trouble With Doubles (first reappearance) *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses (by BTU4A Ben) *Best Birthday Bash by Ben (by Ben 10,000) *Rumors and Lies *Behind the Mask Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Gallery 180px-Echoecho large.jpg|Desktop background Echo Echo.gif Haywire DNAliens.png|"Haywire" Echo Echo (with DNAlien) Toonix Echo Echo.jpeg|Toonix Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo.png reverse echo echo.png|Reverse Echo Echo by Solo28. ECHO ECHO.png|Echo Echo (Glen 10 Omniverse)|link=Echo-Echo (Glen 10 Omniverse) 180x180 profile ben10af echoecho 01.jpg|echo echo infected echo echo.png|infected echo echo echto echto.png|Bryce as Echo Echo in B10UH/BBO echo echo.png|Echo Echo in Noah 10: Super Matrix. Dennis as Echo-echo.jpg|Dennis as Echo Echo EchoEchovsAlien PartyTime.png|Echo Echo facing against an alien in Party Time echo echo omnivurs characters.png|Echo Echo In Echo Echo Omnivurs EchoInOmniverse3.png|Echo Echo using sonokinesis and duplication powers in Omniverse Echo Echo BTUP.png|Echo Echo in Ben 10: Ultimate Power. Echo echo ov.png Echo Echo 2.png Eggo Eggo.jpg Albedo's Echo Echo (BTUP).png|Albedo as Echo Echo in Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Echo Echo.png|Echo Echo in BTDW BTDW Echo Echo cloning.png|Echo Echo duplicating in BTDW EchoEchoJoshua10Ben10ArtCutOut.png|Joshua Spear as Echo Echo in Joshua 10. Downgradenoid echo echo.png|Downgradenoid as Echo Echo BTE Echo Echo.png|Echo Echo in BTE Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Sonorosian Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Audiokinetic Aliens Category:Ken 10 Episodes Category:Small Aliens Category:Clones Category:Aliens that can multiply themselfs Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Thorn 10 Category:Thorn 10 aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Aliens in Drake 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10 Category:Ultra Ben Echo Echo Category:Ty 12 Infinite Alien Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:AI Aliens Category:Canon Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:White aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Grey Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti)